


雷雨夜

by Alastiel



Series: 少年情事系列 [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Middle School
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 少年情事系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	雷雨夜

两分钟内的第三道闪电撕开夜空时，在低沉乌云间酝酿多时的暴雨泼了下来，Erik站在狭窄的门廊上，T恤背部在十秒内被完全浸湿，他仍顽固地在那站着，甚至没有往更里面站一点，直到Charles Xavier终于打开了屋门。  
事实上Xavier没让他在雷电交加的雨里待多久，顶多过了一分钟，但Erik已经湿透了，他这会立在Xavier家的玄关处，从发梢到膝盖都在往下滴水，他与距他三步远处的蓝眼睛男孩互相瞪视了片刻，直到Xavier脸上又出现了那种总会被Erik激发的无可奈何，  
“请进，我拿毛巾给你。……你愿意的话，可以换上我的衣服。”  
“不用。我是来道歉的。你接受的话我马上就走。”Erik挺着脊背站直。  
“是啊，”Xavier发出一声带明显带着嘲讽语调的回应，接着不悦地拔高了声调，“20分钟前我就从电话里知道你的来意了，Lehnsherr，你的登门致歉对我没有任何意义。很明显你没意识到你在自私地以另一种方式为难我，只为了让自己好过……”  
Xavier原本不留情面的语句被窗外陡然闪烁的白光打断，这道猝然劈落的闪电甚至让他的尾音走了调，雪亮的电光照亮他苍白的脸色和眼里的惊慌，而在雷声响起时他做出了相当明显的咬牙动作，Erik几乎以为自己听到了Xavier牙齿碰撞的咯吱声。

他害怕打雷。Erik恍悟了一个事实，他想起20分钟前按响门铃后Xavierz在对讲设备那头焦躁得有些恼怒的语气，“我不需要你的道歉，Lehnsherr，很快就有雷电和暴雨，这样的晚上请别再找我麻烦了，也为了你的安全，算我拜托你。”  
原来如此，“这样的晚上”对于一个不到15岁就独居的害怕雷电的孩子，可足够难捱了，何况还发生了历来不睦的对头找上门事件——无论他来做什么。  
如果是一周前的Erik，恐怕能为自己抓住了Xavier的软弱把柄得意好一阵，接着免不了要与他小团队里的狐朋狗友们商量怎么利用这点让原本风头正劲的Xavier跟“脓包软蛋”这样的词缀发生关联。  
一周前他还真的以为自己讨厌Xavier。  
讨厌他看着自己时灵动柔和的蓝眼睛，讨厌他对每个人都随意露出的俏皮微笑，讨厌他说“我的朋友”时的热情语气，讨厌他在课堂上正确解题后做出的鬼脸，讨厌他在球场上传出漂亮长传时的激动手势……  
Xavier的一切在Erik眼里都眩目到刺眼，刺眼到讨厌，这个转学生几乎在三个月内就抢走了Erik除在橄榄球队的一切校内风头，甚至连象棋都下得比他好。  
第四个月开始Erik和他的小团队将“厌恶”付诸行动，他们以平均两天一次的频率找Xavier的茬，不算太过分不至于真实造成伤害但绝对会弄糟心情的那种，大部分因为计划草率和实施拙劣没有成功，偶尔Erik会真的在Xavier脸上看到气恼和委屈，但那些神情每次都会转化成一种带着包容的无可奈何。  
这就是Erik最讨厌的部分了。  
而一周前的那次草率和拙劣导致了结果朝另一个方向谬误，原本那只是一个甚至算不上惊吓的恶作剧，但一路埋头分神在考虑着什么的Xavier差点从楼梯上踩空。万幸的是，Erik发挥了自己作为校队成员的卓越反应力从旁边冲出来拽住了他，两个人因为惯性摔在一起。尽管有Erik垫在下边，Xavier还是扭到了脚，导致他无法参加两天后的英式足球社团选拔赛，而Erik遭受了Xavier的朋友和钦慕者们的联名控诉，教务处在给予警告同时责令他去向Xavier道歉，为了避免校方把控诉内容转达给自己母亲——这是Erik对其同伴的说辞，他决定尽快地去道歉。  
突然变得糟糕的天气是一个意外，而Erik此刻的发现是另一个。  
但现在与一周前已经不一样了。

Erik下意识地往前踏了一步，Xavier因显露出软弱一面而满脸沮丧，而惊惧的影子还在他漂亮的蓝眼睛里晃动不肯轻易褪去。  
我刚才是想到了漂亮这个词吗？Erik忽略那一瞬的错觉，开口时的语调却是他自己都没想到的轻柔，“别害怕。”  
他们同时一愣，Xavier的脸颊上又泛出些绯红来，Erik也不知道自己为什么会说出这个。  
“我明白了，我等雷暴过去了就走。”Erik把他上前的那一小步退了回去，留下半个湿漉漉的脚印，Xavier低头看一眼，转身快步上楼又下来，把一条干浴巾扔进Erik怀里。  
“你会感冒的。”  
Erik攥紧那条毛茸茸的散发出洗衣液清香的织物，然后开始以缓慢的动作把它罩上头顶。  
“谢谢。”Erik把自己的声音闷在浴巾里说，迟疑片刻后，他加了一句，“对不起。”在Erik开始怀疑Xavier根本没听见时，他听见对方似乎叹息了一声，“为了什么？”  
这两个词像是关卡出现了突破口的信号，Erik意识到了这点，他再次以缓慢的动作地把浴巾从头上拉下来，然后盯着那些被洇湿的褶皱。艰难组织语言期间的沉默却加深了Xavier对他真诚度的不信任，“你知道的，你大可不必因为讨厌一个人道歉。”Xavier的声音不大，在停顿时抽了抽鼻子，“而这大概是唯一伤害到我的部分，我曾以为自己还挺…讨人喜欢的。”最后几个词含糊得像是在嘟囔，听得出Xavier想用更轻松的语气自嘲，但没有成功。  
“但，你的脚…”Erik在吐字时才意识到自己该更优先反驳对方作为前提的那个结论，但他错过了最好的时机告诉Xavier，他已经，噢，也许他从来没有讨厌过Xavier。  
“会很快好起来的，Logan…我是说校队的教练会破例让我再参与一次入队测试，所以你完全不需要为此负疚。”  
“还有，还有其他那些。”  
Xavier抬起头，他在认真观察了Erik的表情后，“我不确定你到底怎么想的，但如果你能承诺以后不会给其它人带来那些困扰，我可以让你完成道歉任务。”  
不，不对。我并不是为了完成任务来的，我是想，想要让你知道……  
Erik急切地想要把一直卡在喉咙里的这些他自己也尚未厘清的想法表达出来，他攥紧了手里的毛巾，紧紧盯着Xavier的眼睛，直到对方目光里隐约的疑惑转化成含有鼓励意味的探究，Erik听到自己终于磕磕巴巴地说了出来，  
“我只是想让你知道，我已经后悔那么对待你，而我并不是，并不是真的讨厌你。”  
闪电的强光在Erik说后悔的时候骤然亮起，爆炸般震耳的雷声刚好把后半句话音覆盖，还没等Erik开始懊恼自己这好不容易出口的句子完全没被Xavier听到，极力控制着自己却还是低声惊呼出声的男孩就撞到了他胸前，下意识揽住对方的Erik能感受到怀里温热躯体的颤抖，低头就能闻到Xavier发间和颈边残留的沐浴过的柔和味道，这几乎让他产生了眼下绝对不该产生的错觉。  
“抱歉，我……”Xavier在雷声平息后说，他脸颊发红，迅速退回到两步开外的位置，留Erik怅然地垂下胳膊。  
“我理解，我曾经也还怕打雷，还非常怕黑。”Erik咽口唾沫，小心翼翼地撒谎来化解两人同时陷入的带着奇妙羞怯的窘境，并试图重新开启交流。  
“我刚才听见了。”Xavier微微低下头，声音比刚才更小些。  
“什么？”  
“你说并不是真的讨厌我。”  
谢天谢地你听到了，Erik想，他的脸也红得很快，他不知道该说什么，只好点头。  
Xavier把躲闪的目光移回来，他笑起来的时候漂亮这个词又再次不容抗拒抵赖地出现在了Erik脑子里，“也许我比你更早知道这个，但你自己却发现得太晚，我原以为我们能成为朋友。”Erik只能懊悔着沉默听Xavier继续，“刚入学时我在餐厅见过你…你和同伴们为被欺负的犹太学生解围。之后我注意过你，你对大多数人都不错，至少挺正常的，除了我。老实说这真的令我很沮丧，那些针对性的找茬和作弄每发生一次都会让我郁闷好几天，而且，你们的伎俩太无聊了，如果你能策划出比在置物柜把手上涂胶水更巧妙的恶作剧，也许我还能把这些事儿当成些游戏关卡来找点乐趣。”  
这番当面责备未免太过温柔，在对Xavier态度上已经完全恢复理智的Erik因此加倍悔恨和羞惭，为他带给Xavier的麻烦和不快，更为已经失去的“与Xavier成为朋友”的机会。  
“对不起，为这一切。我不会再犯了。”Erik终于在恰当的时机顺畅表达了一次，“我不是故意对做那些蠢事的理由含糊其辞，而是我也无法理解自己的扭曲心态，如果你愿意相信的话，我保证不会再犯了。”  
“我相信，我知道你并不是……”Xavier迟疑了好几秒搜寻恰当的名词。  
“并不是坏人？”Erik忍不住帮他补完句子，Xavier抿一下嘴唇，Erik觉得他似乎有点儿想笑，这让Erik也感觉放松了些。  
“但表现得像个混蛋。”  
“我承认我对你像个混蛋。”  
“你该不会期待我说这是我的荣幸吧。”Xavier瞪大了眼睛，他的表情生动起来，脸颊气鼓鼓地嘟着。  
“当然不是，只是，你比较…特别。”  
“这份特别从结果上看来真是毫无益处，难以消受。”  
Erik语塞了片刻，他记起自己的立场乖巧点头，现在Xavier似乎对他没那么抗拒了，他可不能再次搞砸。  
也许除了取得Xavier的原谅，他还能再争取更多的一点什么，“如果，我是说如果，你愿意接受，我希望能补偿你，只要我能做到。”  
Xavier在又一道闪电亮起时瑟缩了一下，这会儿他已经不再掩饰自己的惊恐了。

雷暴一直没有停止的迹象，为了安全和他承诺的“补偿”，Erik比表现出的更欣然地接受了留宿邀请。接下来男孩们开始用最利于缓解尴尬热络关系的联机游戏方式消磨睡前时间。  
两个小时后，因为不再恐惧雷电惊扰，在最后那局Splatoon2排位赛后Charles——在他们郑重的和解及重新自我介绍仪式后，他当然是Charles了——迅速且安稳地睡了过去，毫无睡意的Erik把还握在他手里的NS取出来放在床头的矮桌上，又给男孩盖上了薄被，接着开始认真思索自己是否该睡去楼下客厅，但最后他还是躺在了这张大床上，尽量与Charles拉开两个手臂的距离。  
这进展是不是有点儿太快了。Erik紧张地盯着这间卧室堪称豪华的天花板装潢。  
然而数分钟后，Charles就下意识地朝能在雷雨夜让他安心的存在靠近，很快把毛茸茸的发顶蹭到Erik的下巴上。  
管他呢。Erik想，他任凭心里的快乐咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡，同时在又一次闪电亮起时坦然自若地收紧了手臂。

Fin.


End file.
